Darkness
by winchestergirl1998
Summary: Nikole is depressed and runs away.She meets some new people.A little different please give it a chance!
1. Intro

**Darkness**

Nikole was being surrounded when suddenly she heard a knock at her bedroom door. Startled she gave approval to the visitor to enter. Her mother walked in and asked if she wanted dinner Nikole declined and her mother left the room. Once again the darkness was coming closer. Telling Nikole she was a waste of space and that she was annoying and fat. Nikole now starved and did exercise every chance she got. Everyone claimed she was skinny also said she was too skinny. Nikole ate two days a week. No more no less. The darkness continued to mock her and bully her. She tried so hard to keep calm and not tell a soul about herself loathing problem. So far this plan to not tell anyone was going good but people still noticed.

Every day for a year the Voices slashed at her with their 'jokes' and insults. Nikole couldn't take this hatred and horrible words. She tried to kill herself multiple times. She tried to hang herself but she couldn't get the chair to fall. She tried to slit her throat but she didn't have any knives sharp enough. Overdosing was out of the question since she had no clue about drugs or alcohol. She decided to run away. Save up money take a cab or a plane somewhere far. She was hurting her family and she knew it so she thought she would help by staying away. Far away.

A month and a half later she had saved up $413. She asked for some money from some friends which raised her total to $446. While she was walking to the store she found a wallet with at least $200. _Awesome _she thought. Now she had $637. She waited a little while longer for her birthday. On her birthday she got around $500 in cash from her grandparents in England. After her birthday bash she told her friends goodbye and that night everything changed.


	2. New Friends

**AN: Heres the second chapter. I hope you like it.**

Nikole hopped onto her laptop and saw what flights were on short notice and that she had enough money to go and have extra for food and a hotel after. She found 2 flights to Tacoma, Washington for $300 at 2 am. _Perfect_ Nikole thought with a smile on her face. She booked her flight and got a cab to the airport. Nikole was kind of afraid of planes but it was too late now. She got the window seat next to two men. One was taller with light brown hair that was long, dark brown eyes, olive green jacket, jeans, and black converse. The other was a little shorter than the other same colored hair but it was short and spiky. He looked somewhat afraid at the moment. His eyes were the same green as Nikole's. He wore a brown leather jacket, black t-shirt, jeans, and work boots. Both she might add were attractive, but way older than her. Nikole smiled at the thought. The plane started taking off. Nikole closed her eyes and held on tight to the armrests.

"Water?" the taller man offered. Nikole slowly opened her eyes.

"It's fine. I know how to get your mind off of the flight." He continued.

"Really. How?"Nikole answered. The elevation slowly rising the man's plan was working.

"Did you know that you are more likely to die in a car crash than a plane crash? Oh and I'm Sam. This is my equally scared of flying brother Dean." Sam said reaching hand out. Nikole hesitated a little, but he seemed nice and since she was alone may as well start off anew. She took his hand and shook it then did the same with Dean.

"Hi. I'm Nikole Harrison." She greeted politely.

"YOU ARE NOW ALLOWED TO MOVE ABOUT THE CABIN." The pilot announced.

"See I got your mind off of the flight." Sam said with a grin. Then a shorter man with black hair, bright blue eyes, tan trench coat, blue tie, white dress shirt, black slacks, and black loafers. Nikole turned to Sam.

"Do you know him?"Nikole blurted out clearly mesmerized by the man.

"Yeah. That's our friend Castiel."

"Really? Isn't that the angel of Thursday?" Nikole wondered.

"Yeah…Wow. How old are you?" Sam asked clearly surprised Nikole knew that piece of information.

"I turned 13 yesterday." Nikole said with a small grin. Dean turned to Sam and asked him something. Nikole couldn't really make out what he had said. Sam got up and talked to Castiel. Dean started humming For whom the Bell Tollsby Metallica.

"Are you humming For Whom The Bell Tolls?" Nikole asked Dean. Dean looked at her with awe on his face.

"Sam! Nikole knows Metallica! Can we keep her?" Dean called to Sam.

"She has her own family Dean. You didn't even ask her anyways." Sam explained.

"I'm an orphan." Nikole blurted with tears running down her cheeks. Sam walked over to comfort her. _Damn I'm good at acting _Nikole thought.

"D-Did you run away from the orphanage?" Sam asked with a quaver in his voice. Nikole nodded wiping the fake tears away. She looked over at Castiel who looked mad. It went straight to her soul which made Nikole feel horrible for lying.

"Actually no. I have a family, but I ran away. I made them suffer." Castiel gave Nikole a nod as if he was proud of her for telling the truth.

"How did you make them suffer?" Dean asked with worry in his eyes.

"It's a long and depressing story." Nikole replied with a frown.

"Can we hear?" Castiel said. Nikole liked his voice. It was comforting and made her feel safe. Nikole told them the depressing story. No one said a word while Nikole was speaking. After she was finished she had Sam looking like he was going to cry. Dean got up and gave Nikole a much needed hug. Castiel looked down most likely thinking about what he was going to say or do.

"Nikole what day were you born?" Castiel asked.

"March 21st," Nikole responded.

"I mean like Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday?"

"I think I was born on a Thursday," Nikole said. Castiel frowned. All this pain was conflicted to this one child born on his day and he didn't know about it. Castiel felt responsible for Nikole now. She had nowhere to go. He whispered something to Sam and Dean.

"One sec. We will be right back." Sam said with a half smile.


End file.
